Sonic Riders, Crystal Expansion!
by Samurai The Hedgehog
Summary: This is the expansion pack to SOnic Riders, or at least i wished it could be. Eggman has hosted a new Tournament and this prize is said to grant ANYTHING the winner wants! Who's gonna win it! I DON'T KNOW! Dun forget to submit moves for the chars!
1. Sonic Riders, Crystal Expansion!

For those waiting for me to update The Crystal Guardian your gonna have to wait a bit, I got a little mind-block on the next chap so I'm trying this to help me stimulate. I just played Sonic Riders (I know I'm late but hey, better late than never) So this is a version of it. Except with crystal powers. Now here's the fun part, YOU the READERS get to chose these characters Crystal powers! (Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Jet, Wave).

**Disclaimer: I do not own any one from Sega, or Sonic Riders, That is all.**

Learning of a New Tournament

Sonic was doing laps around Station Square while Tails was in his workshop sprucing up his air board. Knuckles was under a tree listening to his Ipod Nano. That is when Sonic screeched to a halt after looking in the sky. It seems like Eggman was holding a new air board tournament.

"Attention all you pitiful worms, I've created a new air board tournament, and look what's the prize. He moves his camera to reveal a bright light.

"This light, holds the key to unlocking your wildest dreams! Whether it be money, cash, or hoes, this light grants it all!" Tails and Knuckles just notice the broadcast.

"Now why would I be doing this a second time? Because! I got a new twist to it this time, so you all better be ready!"

"Sign Up sheets are posted all around Station Square the tournament starts in two weeks!" The camera shows all the sign up places, one which Sonic was near.

"Now all you competitors, get ready, for some serious shreddin'!" The broadcast turns off and the satellite TV flies off.

"Haha! Just what I've been waiting for! He rushes back to Tails and Knuckles. Tails waves at Sonic as he comes running toward them.

"So you guys heard that?" Sonic was overly excited.

"Yeah, another air board contest." Knuckles looked like he didn't really care.

"Another chance for me to whoop both of ya'll!" Knuckles gave Tails the evil eye.

"You got lucky last time Tails, don't forget, he says they'd be a twist." Sonic nudges Tails a bit.

"You know Cream is going to be cheering you on." Tails blushed a bit and then started to laugh.

"Yeah that's cool I guess." Then Shadow and Rouge came riding on there boards.

"Shadow, Rouge, you're entering the tournament too!" Shadow steps on the back of the board sending it straight up in the air where Shadow catches it.

"I just want to see what this light is about. I couldn't care less about this tournament."

"And if this light DOES grant whatever you want then why wouldn't I use it to bring Maria back." Rouge pushes him abit.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't care about me anymore." Shadow blushes.

"Hey guys what the hell are we waiting for! Let's go sign up!" Sonic hits his forehead.

"Damn it, I was right in front of one I forgot to sign in!" Everyone laughs (except Shadow who just throws his board on the ground). Shadow boosts of leaving everyone there.

"Hey! Shadow wait up!" Everyone runs inside to get there boards and head off to the sign up sheet.

Okay! That's the beginning of it! Just R&R and tell me what u think about it! Dun forget about submitting powers for each character and some O.Cs (one O.C per person plz!)


	2. The Competition

Okay here's Chapter two to my Sonic Riders story. I just realized, I don't need any O.C's I got enough chars already, I still need moves for these chars (Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Jet, and Wave.) One move per person please, anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Okay that is all.**

The Competition

Shadow was already signing up when the rest caught up to him. Once he finishes writing he sees everyone behind him.

"Bet you can't guess who's in this tournament." Sonic looks at the sheet and smirks.

"Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross." Knuckles clenches his fist and Tails had a serious look on his face while Rouge started to laugh.

"I was kinda hoping Wave would be in this tournament." Everyone knew Rouge and Wave had this sort of rivalry going, both in gem finding and air boarding.

They sign there name on the sheet and headed off to Station Square. To there surprise Jet, Wave, and Storm were doing laps at the Abandoned Race Track. As they went to greet them the birds hit the brakes on there boards.

"Hey Jet, what's up man?" They give each other a high five.

"Nothing much, just practicing for the tournament." Wave came up and gave everyone a high five, except Rouge.

"I hope your not entering the contest." Rouge puts her hand to her face and starts laughing.

"What's the matter can't handle to competition?" Wave just smirked.

"No I'm afraid your boobs would slow you down, but then again they can be used as a great cushion when you fall off your board. " Rouge was about to kick Wave in the face until Storm held them both back, Rouge and Wave were looking at each other with flames in there eyes. Jet has a sweatdrop and looks at Sonic.

"So you guys signed up to the tournament already?" Wave and Rouge were trying to go after each other again but Storm's wingspan held them back.

"Yeah all of us, even our little champion." He gives Tails a noogie. Tails pushes him off.

"You know Tails you better watch out, we were taking it easy on you cause of your age, but now that you're a champion air rider, we won't be holding anything back." Tails nodded. Knuckles smirked.

"Please you guys weren't taking it easy, ya'll just suck." Jet looks at Knuckles.

"That's a lot of mouth you got for a guy who came in dead last in every race." Knuckles put his head down in shame. Wave and Rouge calmed down and came in the conversation.

"So you guys know what sort of "twist" Eggman has in this race." Jet shaked his head.

"Sorry Shadow I don't know anything. Whatever it is I'm sure I can kick your ass with it." Shadow growls.

"Just because you came second in the last tournament doesn't mean you can beat me again!" Jet shrugs his shoulder.

"Whatever you say Shadow, we'll just see on the race track I guess." Jet motions everyone to go. They all ride off on there air boards waving good-bye. After they reach there home they start talking.

"So, we're going to break into Eggman's Headquarters to find out what this twist is? Jet nodded. He then pulled out a paper that looked like a blueprint on Eggman's headquarters.

"Wave your going to be the distraction." Wave's eyes go wide.

"Why do I HAVE to be the distraction!" Jet looked at her seriously.

"Cause, you're the fastest." She shakes her head.

"WHAT! But your faster than me!"

"Yeah but me and Storm are gonna break in after you lead the guards away." She crosses her hands and looks the other way.

"Whatever…"

"Okay, you all know your mission, now let's go!" They ride off on there boards searching for Eggman's new headquarters.

Meanwhile…

"Tails had just finished doing 10 laps around the racetrack pulling off kickflips and other tricks. Sonic was the next to finish, then Shadow, Then Rouge, and then finally Knuckles who still couldn't seem to balance on his board. Sonic, Rouge, and Tails were all laughing at Knuckles as he fell off the board. Shadow just crossed his arms.

"Why are you even in this tournament. All you'd ever do is embarrass yourself again." Tails helped Knuckles up while still laughing.

"He's got a point Knux, if you can't ride on your air board, why'd you ever sign up?" He pushed Knuckles off.

"Because! I like to do new stuff! It challenges me to become even greater in power and strength." Everyone has a sweatdrop running down there face.

"Yeah and you also have a crush on Wave." Knuckles cheeks turned crimson red and steam started coming out his ears. He was about to say something but then he blushed even more.

"Well whatever, just keep practicing Knux, I'm pretty sure you'd get the hang of it."

"_At least I hope…"_

Back to the birds…

Jet, Storm, and Wave are in behind a bush going over the plan again.

"Okay Wave…your go." She hops on her board and rides in front of the entrance. Two eggbots were standing guard until Wave showed up in front of them.

"Hey there robots, how bout we play a game of cat and bird?" The two robots chase while she heads off into the forest. That's when Jet and Storm ride into's Eggman's headquarters.

"_The trap should be around here…There!" _ She does a kickflip over an infared beam which the robots run over. Two logs came crashing down crushing both robots. She stops and does a U-Turn.

"Well what do you know, I won. She rides back to the headquarters where Jet and Storm where waiting for her.

"Okay Wave, is should be easy to get in now thanks to Storm." She looked confused.

"The defense system seem to be located outside, it was easy pickings for a guy like me."

"Enough with the gloating let's just get inside." Everyone crashes through a window, and lands in front of Eggman. Eggman jumped as he heard the crash and quickly turned around.

"Who the hell do you think you are bargain in my headquarters?" Jet points at him.

"Enough small talk, You WILL tell us what twist you have in this tournament." Eggman just laughed menacingly.

"Yes, my twist…I'll show you what it is on one condition…" Jet looked worried.

"What condition?" Wave puts her hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Don't trust him Jet, remember what he did last time?" Jet just removes her hand.

"We need to get a jump on our competitors by any means possible." Eggman comes back with a box. He opens the box to reveal crystals.

"This is the twist, take one." Jet reaches to grab it but hesitates a bit. He looks at Wave and Storm who look just as worried as he did, but he didn't care, he wanted that light so badly, that he quickly grabbed one. It dissolved in his hand. Jet droped to his knees holding his body in pain. Wave and Storm run toward him to see what's happening to him. Eggman just stood there smiling evilly.

"This is going to be my most deadly tournament ever…" Jet was still gasping for air whle the crystal tried to find his brain.

Dude….What happened to Jet…ANYWAY I'm going to need those powers soon before I decide to choose them. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and….that you'll review. Okay then! Good-Bye!


	3. Knuckles Dilemma

Okay here's chapter 3 of my Sonic Rider story, also thx sonichedgehogfan for reviewing. Here we go! (rides off on air board)

**Disclaimer: All Sonic and Sonic Rider characters belong to Sega, bastards.**

Knuckles Dilemma

Everyone is getting in last minute training session for the tournament is tomorrow. Even after 13 days of training Knuckles still seemed to not be able to balance on his board. Everyone gave up on him, even Tails had given up on him.

"_Why can't I ride this!" _He punches the ground out of frustration.

Knuckles climbs back on his board only to ride a few meters and fall on his face again.

"Maybe everyone was right, maybe I _can't_ ride a air-board." Knuckles turns around as he walks sadly to his house. He stopped when he saw a shadow in front of him.

"You want to be able to ride an air board eh?" Knuckles drops his board and puts his fists up ready to fight.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want." The figure pulls out a dark red air-board.

"Knuckles, I know why you can't ride an air-board." Knuckles lowers his fist.

"Why's that?" The figure chuckles to himself.

"Your board is obsolete, the board I have in my hand right here, this is a winner." Knuckles looks at his board, beaten up with all the falling and stuff.

"Yeah but…The Knuckle Basher…"

"Is a complete dud." The figure cut him off.

"Now the Crimson Slaughter, this machine is a winner." He hands it to Knuckles.

"Here you can have it, Teach your friend you _can_ ride a air board." Knuckles then remembers what everyone said to him yesterday.

_Flashback…_

"_Damn it Knuckles stop trying you'll never be able to ride a air-board." Shadow walks off._

"_Seriously Knuckles, you should just quit while you still have your face." Rouge followed Shadow._

"_There right you know Knux you're a lost cost, sorry bud." Sonic helps him up._

"_I'm sorry Knux but they got a point, I don't think air-boarding is your style."_

Present…

Knuckles shakes out of his flashback. He reaches for the board but the cloaked figure pulled it back.

"You can have it, on one condition…" Knuckles puts his hand up.

"If it has ANYTHING to do with any gay stuff forget it!" The figure laughed.

"No, No, No nothing like that, I was implying that you should just have fun." Knuckles wipes the few beads of sweat on his head.

"Phew, don't worry, I'll have fun." He hands him the board and Knuckles takes it. He then runs off as it is already very late. The figure takes off his mask.

"Yes have fun, I know I will." Dr.Eggman made a sinister laugh as walked off into the shadows.

On the day of the tournament…

Another Satellite broadcast posted all around town again.

"I hope you all have been training for today the tournament is beginning! Will all the combatants…I mean racers report to my Egg Lair. I will discuss the "rules" of this tournament."

The broadcast is turned off and the satellite flies away. Sonic puts on his goggles and Tails gives his board a last check-up as they ride off to the Egg Lair. Once they reach they see, Jet, Wave, Storm, Shadow, Rouge, Metal Sonic, and a masked person. Sonic opens his mouth and points to Metal Sonic.

"WHAT! YOU'RE IN THIS TOURNAMENT TOO!" Metal Sonic just looked at him.

"You didn't think Eggman would give away something so powerful and not have someone to get it for him in this tournament?" Sonic scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess that would be kinda of stupid…" Tails taps Sonic's shoulder. Sonic looks back.

"Yeah Tails what's up?" Tails looked around the lair worried.

"Sonic I don't see Knuckles anywhere!" Sonic looks around, he also found no sign of Knuckles."

"Maybe the reject of a echidna decided to run back to his little cave." Sonic shot Shadow a evil look.

"It's your own damn fault he isn't here Shadow!" Shadow just smirks.

"It's not my fault he sucks at air-board riding." Sonic was about to say something until he saw a red board fly over his head. Above everyone's head for that matter. He pulls off a indy, and a japan and lands smoothly on the surface. He turns to a halt and climbs off his board.

"Sorry I'm late…" It was none other than Knuckles the Echidna, everyone was in awe except Shadow, Metal Sonic, and the masked person.

"Knuckles how the hell, and with the tricks, and the…" Sonic looks at his board.

"Whoa! Damn, where'd you get this board." Knuckles walks off without saying a word.

"I think he's still angry about yesterday…" Tails whispered to Sonic. Sonic nods in response. That's when Dr. Eggman came down on his egg…whatever that thing is he rides on after you kill a boss.

"Welcome! To the Air-Boarding Tournament, Part Two!" He pushes a button and a chest falls in front of everyone.

"Inside you will find crystals, you are obligated to take ONE crystal." Everyone picks up a crystal except the birds and Metal Sonic. As the crystal dissolves into there hands they kneel in pain as the crystal did to Jet. After a while the pain went and everyone stood back up, pissed at Eggman.

"What the fuck was that!" Shadow tries not to use his Chaos Spear to slice Eggman into little pieces.

"What you just experienced was your Crystal Power being imbedded into your very soul and heart."

"Why the hell did we have to take one!" Tails shouted sweating a little bit.

"Because in my tournament you'll encounter dangerous creatures, so see I was looking out for you." Knuckles was the only one who didn't go down in pain. He just looked with a serious face on. Wave noticed this and believed something was wrong with him.

"Jet, Knuckles isn't what he used to be, I think we have to match out for him." Jet nodded, he too noticed something wrong with Knuckles, be he didn't really care as long as he wins all the races.

"Now that we've established the powers it's time to go test them on the race track." Eggman flies over to a teleporter.

"Your first course is through this gate. Please step through it." Everyone does what he says. After the trip they look astonished as they were in outer space.

"Welcome to Asteroid Highway." Eggman puts his arms in the air and spins.

"This is were the first race is, good luck…oh and one thing." They all look at him.

"The powers you have can be used to destroy creatures…or your competitors." Jet smiles as does Wave and Storm. Tails gasped at the thought, Sonic made a goofy smile, Rouge looked over at Wave and chuckled to herself. Shadow, Knuckles, Metal Sonic, and The masked rider continued focusing on the race.

"All right I'm going to leave the rest to my Devil Chao." A Sattelite drops down in front of them and a Devil Chao popped up on the screen. He laughed and then coughed a bit from laughing to hard.

"Are the racers ready!" Everyone nods.

"All right then!"

"3!"

"Shadow get ready for a hard beat-down." Jet said with a smirk.

"2!"

"You'll regret saying that!" Shadow shouted back at him.

"1!"

"We'll just see about that…"

"GO!" Everyone boosts off.

"The 1st race of the Air-Boarding Tournament 2 has begun!"

**All right, hope you liked this chapter and I promise to update soon so just review and stuff like that.**

**Masked Rider: I bet they'll never guess who I am.**

**Me: Your right! THEY'LL NEVER GUESS! (laughs crazily)**

**Masked Rider: Is that even a word?**

**Me: I don't know, but I like doing it! (laughs crazily)**

**Masked Rider: Your crazy you know that?**

**Me: Yeah but I still own in Sonic Riders.**

**Masked Rider: True Dat, True Dat…**


End file.
